That Night
by TashoniT
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts. But will it be like the previous years? One thing happened will change everything forever...
1. That Night

That night/ Tashi Irmin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I don't own nothing but the plot itself…  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so please be easy on me… ;) oh and yeah…ENJOY!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was ten past midnight as the door to the girls' dormitories opened and a tousle haired girl entered the dark room. She threw her school bag next to her four-poster bed and took off her heavy cloak. The girl was flushed and panting slightly. She looked out of the window to see light flecks of snow falling outside, turning the Hogwarts grounds into a large white blanket, spread around the old draughty castle. The sight made her think of what just happened ten minutes before. She remembered how the boy had given her his cloak saying that she might catch a cold. They had stood there for a few seconds, silent, and then the boy reached to his pocket and took out what seemed to be…mistletoe? He held it over their heads then leaned forward slowly, making the girl's heart race faster then ever. Five…four…three…two…one…  
  
His kiss was gentle and sweet, and ended too soon. She backed away quite suddenly, looking at her feet, embarrassed. That was the first time he had kissed her.  
  
  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't…the mistletoe…' the boy mumbled, stepping back too. 'This should've never happened.'  
  
And with these words he backed away, walking quickly to the large front doors, which were covered with Christmas decorations. And when she lifted her head, he was already gone behind them.  
  
  
  
The girl turned away from the window, pushing the still fresh memory to the far end of her mind. She took off her clothes and put on her thin nightgown. Turning off the light that was casting shadows on the wall, she lay down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket. But she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. The loneliness was too overwhelming, and the longing for him was stronger than ever, now that she knew how it was to actually feel him.  
  
  
  
She sat up straight, giving up helpless attempts to fall asleep. She realized that wasn't going to happen tonight.  
  
After turning on the small light again, she reached to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She took out a quill and a small diary. It was a plain muggle diary, bought in London a year before. She never wrote in the diary, up until now.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Three years ago something happened, something that I didn't ask for. I fell in love.  
  
And now, even in my seventh year at Hogwarts, I still love him. How could this be? I thought I've gotten over him long ago. But I was wrong.  
  
Today he kissed me for the first time and everything I've ever felt for him came flooding back, practically kicking me in the face.  
  
I haven't figured him out yet. One minute he hates me, and the next, he's kissing me. I wish I knew what he's really feeling…  
  
  
  
Something dripped on the white page. Only then she noticed her tears. She wiped them with the back of her hand and went back to writing.  
  
  
  
Next year we're going to be separated. What if I never see him again? I'm trying not to think about it.  
  
I guess it would be less painful though…then his face won't torture me every day like it does now, every time I see him.  
  
Why did he kiss me?  
  
  
  
At the same moment a knock was heard on the door. She quickly put the diary back in her drawer and went to open, wondering who it was.  
  
  
  
She opened the door and was surprised to see the person standing outside.  
  
'What are you doing here? It's nearly 1 a.m.' her voice came barely as a whisper.  
  
  
  
'I needed to talk, can you come down?' he asked, his tone calm and ensuring. She nodded awkwardly and walked past him slowly. They went down the stairs and settled themselves in front of the fire, which was slowly dying.  
  
  
  
'I wanted to ask you,' he started 'why did you let me kiss you?'  
  
  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reddening. She didn't want to tell him the truth. 'It was Christmas…and the mistletoe…'  
  
  
  
'Oh…' he said. She thought she heard disappointment in his voice but decided it was probably just her imagination playing her. It happened before. She remembered many times she had heard what she wanted to hear but they had all been just an illusion. 'Well, that's all I needed to know. I guess we should go back to bed now…' his voice snapped her back to reality. She nodded.  
  
  
  
He rose from his seat and turned to her. 'Good night' he whispered and turned to go up the boys' dormitories up to his own room. The fire was barely alive now, she could hardly see anything. In a few minutes' time, she would be swallowed by the darkness that was closing in on her. And the only light that she saw at the moment was about to vanish up the stairs.  
  
  
  
'Hey.' She called after him, and he stopped immediately, turning to face her. 'Why did you even kiss me in the first place?' she asked, prepared for any answer he might give her. But it didn't come. He just shrugged and turned to go up the stairs again.  
  
She turned her gaze away from him and looked down, sighing heavily. The sound of his footsteps vanished and all she had now was cold darkness and excruciating silence.  
  
  
  
'Maybe because I love you…' she heard the words in her head. Stop playing tricks on me, she thought to herself. She knew that he would never say that. But then she heard the words again more clearly. 'I love you.'  
  
  
  
She caught her breath, dumbstruck. The words were too clear to be a dream. She looked up. He was standing a few feet away, at the bottom of the stairs, looking directly at her.  
  
'What?' her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
  
  
'I love you.' The words came again as he moved forward, carefully approaching her. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. He kept nearing.  
  
  
  
'No…' she whispered, finally managing to speak.  
  
  
  
'Yes. I do.' He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his and kissing them. 'You're everything to me. You're my life. I can't breathe without you.'  
  
  
  
She felt tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wake up, she told herself. Wake up. But nothing happened. She just kept staring at him, no longer controlling her tears. 'I've been wanting to hear that for so long…'  
  
  
  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'I want you to be with me forever.' He continued, and she noticed his eyes were shining.  
  
  
  
'Do you?' she heard herself ask, making sure yet again that this wasn't just another dream.  
  
  
  
A small smile appeared on his face as he answered. 'Forever.'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She opened her diary again. It was the last day of school. The most perfect day in the world, the happiest day of her life.  
  
  
  
Dear diary, she wrote.  
  
  
  
I said yes.  
  
It's amazing how a three-letter word can change your life forever. But I'm not sad, nor scared. I feel free, and safe. And I'm happy. You know why? Because he loves me, and he always will.  
  
  
  
She sighed to herself thinking of him.  
  
  
  
Ron loves me.  
  
  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione.  
  
  
  
She closed the diary and put it in her trunk, smiling.  
  
  
  
As she went out through the large front doors she looked up at the castle. It was more beautiful then she'd ever seen it. 'Goodbye' she mouthed and turned to walk away. As she was walking down the path that would lead her to her new life she felt tears again, but this time they were tears of happiness and hope. 


	2. Forever

Forever/ Tashi Irmin  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I don't own nothing but the plot itself…  
  
A/N: here vous goes. The second chapter. It's a bit shorter than the first but hey, I'm only a beginner! I might add another chapter if I come up with an interesting continuation…enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Your words seem meaningless to you, but for me they mean eternity'  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
  
  
'No. But it's the only way.'  
  
  
  
'We could wait…'  
  
  
  
'I can't wait any more.'  
  
  
  
They were in her dark bedroom. He was absentmindedly staring out of the window, she was unfolding the peace of paper that was her goodbye letter.  
  
  
  
Dear mom and dad, it said.  
  
  
  
So I guess this is goodbye.  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you. I really am. But everything that's been happening in the past month…you forbidding me to marry Ron, it's killing me. What I'm about to do, I have to do it. For me.  
  
I don't know where we're going yet, or when we'll be back.  
  
And I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine.  
  
  
  
I love you both,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
She still didn't figure out why it took her so long to write this. As she gave up the thought of ever finding that out, she folded the letter and put it on her pillow.  
  
  
  
'Ready?' he asked, reaching out to take her hand.  
  
  
  
This is it, she thought. This is it. She nodded and grabbed her heavy backpack. 'Let's go.'  
  
As they both climbed out of her bedroom window and approached his car, she glanced back at the house. This isn't really goodbye, she tried to convince herself. But it was. Getting into that car was driving away from her parents, from her friends, from her life. But then again, she thought, smiling through her tears; life was the person sitting next to her at that very moment…  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it was actually happening. There they were, standing at the alter. It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, wind was lightly caressing her face as her simple dress was rising slightly with it to reveal a newly made tattoo on her ankle. It was a Victorian 'R' surrounded by little roses and bluebirds. He had one too, on his back. A beautiful baby angel holding an 'H'.  
  
  
  
The change in her was incredible. Ever since that kiss at Christmas, the one that lasted only a second, but left a mark that will be in her soul until the end of time, she felt like a new person. Like she found her other half, the one that was missing. Like a peace of an old puzzle that finally became whole.  
  
  
  
The violin's soft tune was slowly bringing her back to reality, where she stood in front of him, in danger of being swept off her feet again just from looking into his eyes, which were reflecting every beautiful thing in the world.  
  
  
  
'Hermione,' she heard him say, 'what I feel for you can't be defined with words, nor with actions. My love for you is far beyond comprehension, even to me. It's more than anything I've ever felt. It goes so deep into my soul, that I feel it scorching a hole in my heart. But everything I feel is worthwhile because I have you.'  
  
  
  
He took out a golden ring out of his pocket and took her hand in his. 'With this ring,' he said, putting the ring on her fragile finger, 'I promise you eternity.'  
  
  
  
She was trying very hard not to cry again, as it was her turn to make her vows. Her voice was shaking as she began to speak.  
  
'Ron,' she looked into his eyes, which were also red, 'when I look at you, I feel loved. And I know that if I lose what we have, what you gave me, I will die. You are my life, my soul, my heart. You're everything to me. When you're with me, I feel pure and complete, and when you're gone, I feel like I'm falling apart.'  
  
  
  
With trembling hands, she took off the golden ring that was hanging off the necklace around her neck. 'I don't ever want to feel like that again, I want to be with you forever.' She put the ring on his finger. 'With this ring, I promise you eternity.'  
  
  
  
And with those words, they became husband and wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hi everyone! So anyway, there are a few things to clear up: first of all, Hermione's parent didn't approve of her marriage b/c they thought she was too young. Second, the tattoos were made by painless, clean magic by non-other that Ron and Hermione themselves! That's it I guess…  
  
Bye! 


End file.
